


Берти

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, midrifmonster



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: Бетам никогда не сравняться по красоте с омегами, но они могут быть идеальны в другом. Наверное.





	Берти

Берти проснулся и отключил тихо вибрировавший телефон. Стараясь не разбудить Марка, он прокрался в коридор и только там, затворив дверь, наконец свободно вздохнул.

Через полчаса, когда сонный Марк пришлепал на кухню, Берти уже ждал его при полном параде: причесанный, переодевший мешковатую пижаму, умытый и со свежим дыханием. Беты никогда не сумеют сравняться по красоте с омегами, но у них есть шанс стать идеальными в другом — быть аккуратными, внимательными, заботливыми. Так в детстве повторял о-папа, и сейчас, во взрослом возрасте, Берти не мог с ним не согласиться.

На плите под крышкой шкворчал омлет с помидорами. Марк что-то неприветливо буркнул и поцеловал Берти в щеку. Берти торопливо накрыл стол, налил апельсиновый сок, разложил омлет по тарелкам. Марк все никак не мог нормально разлепить глаза, и его взъерошенная шевелюра и отпечаток подушки на щеке несказанно умиляли. Пришлось весь завтрак отводить взгляд, чтобы случайно не улыбнуться — вдруг Марк решит, что он над ним смеется. Это была бы катастрофа. Их отношения и так казались ужасно хрупкими.

Когда Марк ушел, сухо клюнув его в губы, до выхода оставался еще целый час, и это время Берти всегда проводил с пользой. Он вылизывал кухню, смахивал пыль в гостиной и спальне, перестилал при необходимости белье, менял полотенца и выполнял еще кучу мелких нужных дел. Он твердо знал, что альфы в доме больше всего ценят уют, и каждый раз, протирая по утрам зеркало в прихожей, Берти представлял, как Марк порадуется. Как похвалит его за чистоту, улыбнется широкой белозубой улыбкой. Но Марк уже давно его ни за что не хвалил и, кажется, совсем перестал счастливо улыбаться.

Работал Берти бухгалтером в консалтинговой компании. Он составлял накладные и счета-фактуры, рассчитывал налоги и в целом был доволен. Самое подходящее занятие для беты, хотя, как говорил Марк, невыносимо скучное. Берти Марку лишний раз о своей работе не напоминал, но ему нравились цифры и большой обеденный перерыв, во время которого он бегал в ближайший фитнес-зал.

Да. Была у него проблема — коренастая, приземистая фигура, да к тому же отчего-то он в последнее время набрал в весе. Берти неоднократно видел фотографии Марка с бывшими, и все они, как назло, были изящными, стройными и красивыми, под стать самому Марку. И Берти крутил велотренажеры, сгонял жирок с боков и мечтал, как, похудевший, поедет вместе с Марком на пляж и будет смело отвечать на завистливые взгляды: «Занято». Это было бы приятно — знать, что он сексуальный, что он может конкурировать, хоть как-то.

Потому что... потому что Марк ему изменял. Нечасто, но вполне закономерно. В начале отношений Берти вроде бы удовлетворял Марка в постели — изо всех сил старался терпеть боль, расслабиться, приспособиться. Но, видимо, его усилий не хватило: постепенно Марк почти перестал его трогать, и от его рубашки иногда пахло. Характерно так пахло. Может, не будь у Берти идиотской привычки надевать втихаря рубашки Марка, он бы не учуял этот омежий аромат, но он учуял и потом полночи рыдал в ванной. Марк, кажется, что-то услышал, по крайней мере, он стучался к нему, спрашивал, в чем дело, но Берти вышел, только когда полностью успокоился и вернул себе товарный вид. Это омегам позволительно закатить скандал, а беты должны быть трезвыми и уравновешенными. Да и стал бы Марк выносить его истерики? Конечно, нет. Убежал бы к своему омежке, только пятки бы сверкали. Лучше перетерпеть, задвинуть гордость.

Потому что Берти любил Марка. Любил так, что в животе порхали бабочки и поджимались пальцы на ногах. Они познакомились на море, куда Берти отправился поправить здоровье, а Марк — за компанию с друзьями, и с тех пор не расставались. Что-то Марк разглядел в нем тогда, что-то ему понравилось, и Берти твердо намеревался наслаждаться его близостью, даже такой холодной.

Единственный друг Сэлли, который в целом Марка одобрял, как-то пришел к ним в гости и потом посоветовал «быть чуть откровеннее». «Поцелуй его сам, — говорил он, — сделай ему эротический сюрприз». Берти, впрочем, лишь хмыкал на такие глупости: зачем навязываться, утомлять, так он только скорее наскучит. Да и чувство собственного достоинства у него еще не до конца пропало.

Тем более, если Марк каждый вечер возвращается, значит, его все устраивает?..

Но по ночам Берти мечтал, что однажды Марк скажет что-нибудь вроде: «Спасибо, дорогой, какой ты у меня хороший» — а потом обнимет, подомнет под себя и крепко поцелует, в губы. И Берти ему ответит: «Я все для тебя сделаю, любимый, ты только будь. Будь рядом».


End file.
